Earth Tribe/Roleplay
— ◇ — Sprucestar was seated outside of his tendril-wrapped den. The morning air was crisp and cold when breathed in. The breeze gently quivered Sprucestar's whiskers as his gaze scanned over the busy camp. Cats were starting to emerge from their dens, sharing tongues and cleaning out their nests. A warm feeling ignited in Sprucestar's chest, telling him that today was going to be a good day for the Earth Tribe.—' ripple' of MoonClan Amberstrike was sitting outside the Hunters' Den, washing, and when she spotted Sprucestar, she blinked respectfully before padding up to him. "It's a fine day, today Sprucestar. A good day for hunting. What would you like me to do?" She asked, cocking her head slightly. She settled down, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. Icyclaw11 01:18, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Emberfall 'bounded through a makeshift twig barrier and skidded boisterously into camp. A humble bundle of burdock root lodged in between her jaws, she slowed to a trot and wrinkled her nose. Per habit, the black Healer’s Apprentice kept her right hind leg hovering just above the ground as she swung her head around and pinpointed a wiry brown tom. He was sitting in the clearing, focused on a pile of herbs at his paws. As a pleased purr vibrated in her throat, Emberfall sauntered briskly over to her small, impatient senior. “Liddle-pie Littlepine,” she meowed pleasantly, the burdock root stems tickling her whiskers. — aryin holophrasis '''Littlepine ' sorted through the mess-pile of herbs, his jaws aching from the other day. The dark furred apprentice came bounding towards him, her mouth full of burdock roots. "That took you long enough," he grunted, "haven't I told you to wrap them in Beech leaves to avoid herbs from turning bad easily?" his voice hinting disapproval. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 02:24, September 21, 2016 (UTC) '''Emberfall dropped her mouthful of herbs, tail tip twitching slightly. Ignoring Littlepine's usual sour attitude, she nudged his shoulder lightly and nodded, warm Amber gaze affectionate. Shivering slightly in the cool morning air, she glanced out at the Earth Tribe Healer's herb pile. "Littlepine," she started cautiously, "Why are the marigold and lavender in one pile? You'll get the poor smells mixed up." Although she knew it really didn't matter, Emberfall liked it better when flowers were sorted separately -- the smells were easier to distinguish. Emberfall also knew that Littlepine secretly enjoyed small arguments; it kept their Healer lives busy when the rest of the Tribe bustled about, caught up in their own priorities. — aryin holophrasis Sprucestar's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Amberstrike's unanticipated greeting. Shaking his broad head slightly, Sprucestar pulled himself from his daze. His amber gaze focused on Amberstrike, a small smile marking itself on his face. "Yes, Amberstrike. Indeed it is... Days like this, we need to embrace them. We can't take them for granted," The tom spoke, a hint of anxiety in his tone. "There will be many days where life will be difficult for all cats. Those days may come when we expect it least." Sprucestar's voice became coldly solemn, as his gaze dulled. He didn't mean to become so negative, but that was his habit. Negative thoughts have always troubled him as a cat, anxiety spiking him at every thought.—' ripple' of MoonClan Amberstrike stopped washing, looking up worriedly into her leader's eyes. "Sprucestar? Maybe you should... take a walk. To calm yourself. Would you like me to come along? I can just leave you alone,too. That would be ok with me." Icyclaw11 23:41, September 21, 2016 (UTC) '''Cottonpaw '''trotted out of the To-be's den, her eyes still clouded with sleep. She squeaked with delight as she saw Emberfall, hopping to her excitedly. "Good morning!" she chirped cheerfully. Circling the weird brown lumps, Cottonpaw gave them a quick sniff, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell, "what is that?" she asked, promptly pointing the lumps. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 12:52, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay